


It's Okay, Or It Will Be

by Silvermags



Series: Comfortember 2020 [10]
Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: AU: Kit has an imperious kitten as well as Ponch, Aftermath of losing a family member/beloved pet, Comfortember, Gen, He kind of rode the line there a bit, Hurt/Comfort, Mourning, Spoilers for Wizards at War, Starts off a bit rough, Support Pet, but gets happier!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvermags/pseuds/Silvermags
Summary: Spoilers for Wizards at WarFollowing the events of Wizards at War, Kit comes home an absolute mess.  His kitten disapproves.Follow up to Work 6 in this series, Coax.  You don't have to have read that to read this.Written for Comfortember Day 12: Support Pet
Relationships: Kit & Original Cat Character
Series: Comfortember 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995271
Comments: 13
Kudos: 11
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	It's Okay, Or It Will Be

“Kit!” A little black blur rocketed into his ankles, “You’re okay!” The kitten peered up at his dirt and tear stained face.

“Hi Rhea,” he said weakly, giving her ears a rub, “Yeah, I’m okay.”

“Where’s Ponch?” she asked, peering around him. 

Kit hesitated, tears welling up again.

“Oh… oh.” Rhea’s ears drooped, taking his silence as the answer it was.

“He’s not dead!” Kit hurried to assure her, “He’s just…”

“Gone.” Rhea finished flatly, tail lashing, “Are you okay?”

“I just told you I’m fine,” Kit insisted, swiping at his eyes.

“I didn’t ask if you were hurt, I asked if you were okay,” Rhea told him, eyes narrowed as she jumped up into his arms, “So are you okay?”

She stared right into his eyes, not blinking, and slowly, his face crumpled, tears returning full force.

“No,” he whispered, and collapsed the rest of the way back to the floor, sobbing as if he would never stop. Rhea stayed curled up in his arms, purring softly. That’s where Kit’s parents found them.

The next time Kit went out to do wizardry, it was with a little black cat riding on his shoulders.

“Oh hi, Rhea,” Nita greeted her with a sidelong glance at Kit, “You decided to come along this time?”

“ _ Someone _ has to keep this one in one piece,” she sniffed imperiously, “And without Ponch around it looks like that someone has to be me!”

“Just what I always wanted,” Kit said dryly, “A three-pound babysitter.” Words aside, Nita could see the gratitude in his eyes.

“Clearly keeping an eye on you is a two-person job,” Nita informed him, “Welcome aboard Rhea. Come on, we have work to do.”

“As always,” Kit smirked.

Nita smiled. “As always,” she agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> So... My sister was diagnosed with Covid. She has asthma. One of my other siblings has an autoimmune disease and asthma. A third sibling has been really really sick for over a year now and has no immune system to speak of because of it. We're all living in the same house and have been since before the pandemic started. I'd really appreciate your prayers, those of you who believe in them.


End file.
